


【R76】【76R】無差 殊途同歸

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 指揮官的自責
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【R76】【76R】無差 殊途同歸

**Author's Note:**

> 傑克視角 基本沒啥子情節…… 作者文筆差 可能ooc

轮番播出的新闻爆炸一般迅速占据了杰克的大脑，轰击着脆弱的神经。就算新闻从未指出他的问题，他天生的正义感也足够让他因此愧疚到痛心疾首。

是的，他做出了最错误的决定，完全没有听从加比的警告。在他心中膨胀的英雄主义蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他产生了似乎可以成为耶稣基督救世主一般的存在。他在加比再三强调情况危机必须立刻撤离的情况下，依仗着自己的职位盲目地强行派出救援小队，对那一栋大楼里的无辜群众进行营救。但是正如加比料想到的，楼底发生的再一次爆炸不仅没能挽救在地狱门口徘徊的人们，更是葬送了守望先锋自己的一只精英小队。

所有人都在安慰他——除了加比——那个他最在意的人则抛下一个冷漠的眼神，甩下一句“我警告过你的，不要被自大充斥你那本来就空洞的大脑”头也不回地离开了。

最在意的人的话的分量也是最重的，它在杰克的心脏上重重地划下了一刀，任凭鲜血喷涌而出。忏悔的眼泪浸润着伤口，盐分渗透到神经，刺痛着本已近乎崩溃的杰克。

他的脑子中如幻灯片一样轮换放映着那个孩子靠着窗边望着他的绝望的表情，队员的孩子在被母亲告知爸爸死了时撕心裂肺的哭喊和加比最后的那句话。

他不知道，如果再一次把他送回那个时空，当他再次看到那张混杂着惊恐和绝望的小脸贴在玻璃上，小手无助地拍打在玻璃上时他会不会做出同样的选择。

答案必然是肯定的。他第一次那么痛恨自己被一同强化了的视力。

这是一道再简单不过的电车难题，而他却看着干路上垂死挣扎的人拉下杆狠心陪上了自己的精英小队。这一下，也的确让他无颜面对那个因丧父而肝肠寸断的孩子。

他痛恨站在这个位置上的是自己。如果是加比，他定能正确判断形势，然后做出最优的选择。从他多次警告杰克不要轻举妄动，就可以分析出他将会做出的选择。他一直都是那么客观、理性，而杰克总打败不了心底的那一丝同情。加比也早就警告过他，他的这个弱点必将要了他的命。

他不知道自己究竟是怎么浑浑噩噩地熬过了队员的葬礼，怎么干巴巴地念完了悼词。他的脑中充斥的只有那个孩子的哭喊。悼词对英雄的追忆更是深深地拷问着一同被当做“英雄”的自己。

如果当初是高空营救被困群众又会怎样呢？如果当初能先检查敌人的陷阱又会怎样的？所有人是不是就都可以得救了？如果自己的計劃再周全点了那么一点？或许自己一同前去才是最好的选择？……

他反复演算着这些可能，而事实却总在臆想世界搭成的最后一刻推动着引发坍塌的第一块多米诺骨牌。然后又是失败的悲痛席卷而来扫平了一切。

他是多么怀念智械危机时的战斗，当他还没有背负上英雄这块光辉的石碑被压得喘不过气，当他还能和加比背对着背尽心战斗，当他从不猜测明日落霞的色彩，不畏惧在奈何桥头接下孟婆递来的汤……一切似乎都还没有那么沉重。

而如今，他已被繁重的公务缠身，原来心中对美好未来憧憬的火焰早已被残酷的现实浇灭，就连他对“一个都不能少”的坚持都是好不容易才坚守了下来。他和加布里尔的关系也跌至冰点，两人已经无数次在会议上因为观念不和直接干架了，曾今的亲密无间的他們之間似乎已经划出了东非大裂谷，本来黏在一起的两人似乎永远都在避免着互相见面。但他还是在意的。无论别人怎么说，内心似乎已经被锻造为钢铁的他，总是能被加布里尔破开那层愚蠢的伪装。而加布里尔，也似乎可以看透杰克的内心，把每一针都扎在最要命的穴位上。

是的，他们还是背对着背，然而从前面对的是相同的敌人，如今面对的是不同的未来。

他一直在假设着，如果事情的发展轨迹不同于现在，一切又会变得怎么样。倘若加布里尔当上了守望先锋的指挥官，他至少一定不会像自己一样，在这事情上做出一个在他的价值观里显然大错特错的决定，然后把自己溺死在后悔的海洋里。那么，他们是不是就不会闹翻？是不是就可以像原来那样肩并肩，无畏地面对敌人？不过或许他会在联合国众多的文件堆中犯难，但自己还可以协助他啊，不是吗？

假设中的世界再缤纷美好，也改变不了现实的冷酷无情。而且天真的指挥官不会明白，矛盾终究会产生。就像他第一万次被抛回那个任务的时空，他也会做出一样的选择，无论是哪种方式的营救，他总是不可能对那些人视而不见。

加布里尔清点着救下来的人数，而他永远在给没有挽救的生命计数。

而后，爆炸终将会发生，掩埋所有愧疚，痛恨，悲哀，分歧……

士兵：76和死神一同带着对自己过去的怀恨重生。

“嗯？你又做了那个噩梦吗？”

加布里尔的鼻尖轻蹭着他的。他永远都那么了解自己，即使是在他们隔阂最大的爆炸之前，他也总能一句话把杰克死死地钉在墙上挣扎。

他默许地点了点头。

环绕在背后的手臂收紧了，缩短了两人间的距离。

“都过了那么久了你还记得吗？其实你再如何后悔也不会放弃派出小队的对吧。你不是我，你做不到见死不救，我在我们上战场的第一天就看出来了。而且你改变不了那一切，敌人早就看透了你，那只是个陷阱，而你，定会奋不顾身地一跃而入。”

士兵愕然，就像倘若加布里尔真的当上了指挥，他也定会因为他对那些人的坐视不救而与他发生争执，他定会假设如果自己当上了指挥官，一切又会怎样。

就像最后必然的殊途同归，无论曾经如何的对立隔离，在最后的最后，当一切曾经的光辉退散，当一切无意义之事物消失殆尽，当尝尽对方曾经遍历的所有痛苦抉择，他们定将再次摘掉面具，再次以伤痕累累的心赤诚相对。


End file.
